Volt
Kickboxer Thunderstorm |type = Hero |rider = yes |homeworld = Earth (2025) |firstepisode = The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ |lastepisode = Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~ |numberofepisodes = 5 |cast = Koichi Yamadera (voice) Neil Kaplan (English) }} is a who transforms into , a rider from an alternate future of the year 2025 who appears in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Character History A Kamen Rider from the year 2025, Volt hails from a race of demigod-beast creatures called Raijin Beastmen, who worship the gods of thunder. The gods assigned him with Volt duty: to watch over humanity and punish those who threaten the safety and peace of the human world as Kamen Rider Volt. He, along with Hayate/Kamen Rider Shippu, the future Rider from 2031, were sent by in 2019 when they are informed of the Another Riders, the existence of such creatures who steal away their powers. Following the destruction of Another Volt and Another Shippu, Volt and Hayate returned back to their respective timelines, with their Rider powers are now entrusted to Taki. Personality Volt embodies a strong sense of justice and indomitable spirit. He will not hesitate to punish evildoers who threaten the peace and safety of the human world. He is shown to be open towards humans and commend those who have an unshakable will, to the point of willingly entrusting his Rider powers to Taki. Powers and Abilities *'God-like Physiology:' Due to Volt being a Raijin Beastman, he is shown to possess god-like powers. The full extent of his powers are not yet shown even when not transformed in his Rider form. *'Animal-like Instincts:' Volt is also shown to have an animal-like instinct given to his werewolf appearance. *'Electrokinesis/Brontekinesis:' As he is associated to the element of lightning, he has the ability to control lightning and thunder. *'Indomitable Will:' It is shown that Volt possesses an iron will, and he is willing to entrust his Rider powers those with a strong sense of determination. Ironically, despite having an indomitable will, Volt still loses his Rider powers. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': Volt transforms into using the Volt Driver. Kamen Rider Volt consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The wolf-themed face of the Rakurai Ookami Kabuto. They have an in-built frame which prevents the Volt from self destructing due to rapid activation of electrical power. ** - The ears of the Rakurai Ookami Kabuto. They allow the user to hear sounds from great distances up to 25km. ** - The visor. It has a secondary layer that protects the wearer's eyes from short flashes that induces epileptic seizures. * - The mane surrounding Volt's neck and on both sides of the shoulders. It acts as an EMP generator that renders enemy communication devices obsolete. * - The chest armor. It has the in-built at the center of the armor that sustains the generated electricity inside Volt's body. * - The shoulders. Each are fitted with a protective spikes called that electrocutes enemies when touched. * - The bodysuit. It amplifies energy from the Volt Driver all the way to the V-Compact Generator. Additionally, the suit has a second layer that protects the wearer from self-inflicted shocks when coming contact to water. * - The arms. In combat, electricity from the V-Compact Generator is channeled to strengthen Volt's punching power. * - The hands. The flow of electricity runs from the Shougeki Ude, when punches landed, jolts of electricity are produced on impact. * - The shoes. In combat, electricity from the V-Compact Generator is channeled to strengthen Volt's kicking power. When the kicks landed, jolts of electricity are produced on impact. - Beastman Form= Beastman Form Volt's true form outside of Rider form is called . This form is that of a werewolf-like being with lightning motifs on his body. }} Equipment *Volt Driver - Volt's transformation belt. *V-Chargers - Volt's transformation trinket. Legend Rider Devices to summon Kamen Rider Volt. }} - Miridewatch= 1= |-| 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} * : Based on Kamen Rider Volt, this Miridewatch provides Taki access to Future Ring Volt. Volt Miridewatch (closed).png|Volt Miridewatch Volt Miridewatch (open).png|Volt Miridewatch (open) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Volt is voiced by , who previously voiced in and in . In his Raijin Beastman form and as Kamen Rider Volt, his suit actor is |藤井 祐伍|Fujii Yūgo}}. In the English dub, he is voiced by Neil Kaplan. Notes *Kamen Rider Volt, along with Taki's Future Ring Volt form is designed after one of 's original creations, . *Volt is the first non-human Future Kamen Rider. *Volt's helmet is retooled from Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos's helmet and his body is a modified version of 's overall suit. His Beastman form is a recolored and remodeled suit. *Ironically, despite embodying an iron will, Volt ended up losing his Rider powers and his memories. *He and Sophitia share a lot in common, both were given a task by their respective gods: Volt is a Raijin Beastman who worship the thunder gods, while Sophitia was sent on a mission by the fire god Hephaestus to rid the world of Soul Edge. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Male Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Werewolf Monsters